dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Test Gerosha
Test Gerosha is one of many narrative universes to comprise the overall Gerosha multiverse, homeworld of The Gerosha Chronicles in Dozerfleet Comics. It is also known as the "Gerosha Super-Prime," since it existed merely as a test-run of the mechanics to get Gerosha Prime started. Test Gerosha is the last Gerosha universe to never actually use the term "Gerosha" to describe the town in which Stan and Shalia Flippo reside. This is the first universe to actually refer to Tobey Flippo in any capacity. This universe lasted for a total of one week in May of 2005, when it gave way to Gerosha Prime. History Nearly all revised Gray Champion-related mythos transferred over intact. The Meshalutian Trilogy also transferred over intact, with revisions from the previous universe being noted. Like with Proto Gerosha, however, Test Gerosha abandoned emphasis on Meshalutian mythos and instead dedicated its focus to the romance of Stan and Shalia Flippo. Marissa's entire backstory was rewritten, to her being a very nice and even saintly woman who had an unpleasant encounter with a strange gentleman she knew little about. Her sons, including Jabal, were written out of the plot entirely. They essentially never existed in this universe. Shalia was to be introduced from the moment she first met Stan. The ability to have Teen Sims, a new feature at the time, meant that Shalia was made younger than before specifically for purposes of this story. Her eventual political career would be explored in time. Stan was also determined to be someone who needed an origin story, and that he was once a teen before he became a baseball player. The Sims 2 requires in its Create-a-Family for the base game that all newly-formed Teen Sims have at least one adult parent. Therefore, Tobey Flippo was created by necessity. He was going to be Stan's biological father, but the Dozerfleet founder decided to rewrite him as an adoptive / stepfather to Stan. The mystery of who Stan's birth parents were would be resolved some other time. Tobey and Stan one day find themselves inside a one-room house that is under construction, staring at the drywall. They run into Marissa and Shalia doing the same. Prominent inhabitants * Marissa Hood: Shalia's mother. She is re-imagined almost entirely from the ground-up. * Shalia Hood: A teenage girl looking to make it in the local political circles when she grows older. She is an only child in this version, and has some history with playing piano. Much of what would become established canon about Shalia and her personality for every version of Gerosha continuity onward would be defined early here. * Stan Flippo: A teenage boy aspiring to join a minor league baseball team. * Tobey Flippo: Stan's stepfather / adoptive father. Little is known of his history in this version. Development Test Gerosha was the very first run at creating much of anything in The Sims 2, as the Dozerfleet founder had only just recently purchased it in May of 2005 when the universe narrative was forged. Lack of experience with the controls nearly completely doomed this universe from the start. As a result, a quick do-over was generated for the creation of Gerosha Prime proper. A few short videos were experimented with, so as to create ads for 90 Has No Secant. Otherwise, Test Gerosha was over almost as soon as it began. Due to Stan and Shalia's ages at the time of this universe's creation and destruction, Reily Flippo does not make an appearance. See also * Gerosha Prime * Gerosha multiverse * The Battle for Gerosha * Stan Flippo * Shalia Flippo * Marissa Hood * Tobey Flippo Category: Gerosha universe Category: Universes